


Deep Cuts

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Facials, Fake AH Crew, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Michael needs a haircut, and Geoff isn't there to give it to him this time, but luckily Jeremy is.--“You don’t even cut hair!” Michael yelled, echoing off the bathroom walls.“I can fucking figure it out.” Jeremy shrugged.“How is that any different than me trying to figure out?”“I mean I’m no barber, but between me and you, only one of us can see the back of your head.” Jeremy said, and Michael was silent for just a second before surrendering the scissors.





	Deep Cuts

Michael had a pair of scissors. He tapped them idly against the palm of his hand as he stared at where his hair had started to brush at his shoulders in the mirror. He was sitting on top of the counter, debating whether or not he was annoyed enough to tackle his long hair- too long, way too long- on his own. Geoff usually did this. Geoff wasn’t here. Michael was feeling impulsive, and pretty bored, and actually he was a hundred percent sure that somebody’s hair dye was in one of these drawers and just might-  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Michael broke from his trance at the voice, looked to the right side of the mirror where Jeremy was standing in the doorway, his face a little funny in the reflection. People’s faces always looked strangely unfamiliar in their reflection. Michael turned away from the mirror so he could talk to the face he recognized instead, legs hanging off the counter and swinging back and forth so that his bare heels thudded dully against the cabinet below.  
  
Michael shrugged and tugged at a curl, “It’s long.”  
  
“You cut your own hair?” Jeremy asked.  
  
Michael shook his head.  
  
Jeremy nodded and glanced at the scissors in Michael’s hand, “You cut hair at all?”  
  
“Cut Geoff’s sometimes.” Michael said.  
  
“Michael,” Jeremy chuckled, “You’re gonna mess it up.”  
  
“Fuck you, I can do it.” Michael said, turning toward the mirror briefly.  
  
“I believe you.” Jeremy said earnestly, stepping closer so they were both looking at Michael’s reflection in the mirror, “I also believe that you’ll stomp around with your hair all uneven like that’s what you wanted.”  
  
Michael turned abruptly to face him again, “Are you calling me a _brat?”_  
  
“I’m calling you stubborn, you already know you’re a fucking brat.” Jeremy said, and Michael just crossed his arms with a huff.  
  
“You wound me. Asshole. Do you have a better idea?” Michael asked.  
  
Jeremy paused for a second, and then put his hand out.  
  
“You don’t even cut hair!” Michael yelled, echoing off the bathroom walls.  
  
“I can fucking figure it out.” Jeremy shrugged.  
  
“How is that any different than me trying to figure out?”  
  
“I mean I’m no barber, but between me and you, only one of us can see the back of your head.” Jeremy said, and Michael was silent for just a second before surrendering the scissors.  
  
“Just- don’t fuck it up.” Michael said.  
  
“Fair enough,” Jeremy said, “Get your hair wet, I’m gonna go grab a chair.”  
  
Michael hopped off of the counter and started running the sink, and when Jeremy returned triumphant with the chair, Michael was shirtless and his hair was dripping all down his chest and onto the floor. Jeremy blinked for a second until Michael snapped his fingers.  
  
“I had to take it off or it was gonna get all wet.” Michael explained.  
  
“Uh huh.” Jeremy swallowed.  
  
“Also hair. Whatever, can you put the chair down?”  
  
Jeremy put the chair in front of the mirror and Michael sat in it while Jeremy grabbed a towel to dry Michael’s hair just a bit so it wasn’t dripping everywhere.  
  
“So, how short do you want it?” Jeremy asked, combing through Michael’s hair with his fingers and looking at him via the mirror.  
  
“I dunno. Just like. Short on the sides and like- well kinda like yours I guess.”  
  
“Oh.” Jeremy glanced at himself in the mirror and blushed a little bit.  
  
“Not exactly, because yours is super long on top no offense.”  
  
“That’s fair.” Jeremy said, and then pulled the clippers out of a drawer. Michael stared at them for a second and swallowed before glancing away. Jeremy was trying to get together all the things he thought he might need on the counter- comb, towel, spray bottle, whatever the fuck barbers probably had- when he took in Michael’s demeanor for the first time. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was tapping his foot incessantly, biting at his lower lip with an averted gaze.  
  
“You good?” Jeremy asked, glancing at Michael as he straightened the things on the counter absentmindedly.  
  
Michael took a breath and looked up at Jeremy, then away again, “I haven’t like- I haven’t cut it short since like. Since I was a kid probably.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Michael shrugged, “Geoff usually just gives me a trim. He’s tried to convince me before but I- I don’t know.”  
  
“We don’t have to-,”  
  
“No- no, I wanna _do it_ I’m just- whatever. I wanna do it.” Michael said, determination in the set of his jaw.  
  
Jeremy nodded, “Okay. I’ll go slow.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah okay.” Michael said.  
  
Michael wasn’t sure why he was so bent on holding on to the long hair. Comforting, he guessed. There was one summer, before Geoff had ever offered to cut his hair for him, where his hair was so long it had started to sweep over his eyes and too long down his neck. Jack would fuss to him over comms, saying things about it would fuck over his shots and get them all killed. That’s when Geoff practically tied him down and clipped it, murmuring the whole time about hiring kids and that he wouldn’t cut it too short _don’t worry._  
  
Now, though, he was tired of holding onto something so frivolous. Valid, yeah, but old wounds don’t heal if you keep picking at them. Or at least that’s what Geoff said every time he cut Michael’s hair- only one inch, that’s all he was allowed to take off. Even if this was the only time he did this, at least he did it.  
  
This was the wheel his mind was running on when he heard the first inevitable _snip_ and opened his eyes with a shock. Jeremy kept at it though, presumably trimming at the sides before he went in with the clippers- for fear of fucking up or of sending Michael into an anxiety attack he didn’t know, but it was a wiser decision. The snipping sounds continued, and Michael felt the damp locks of hair graze his naked shoulders before they slipped to the ground. Jeremy was running his fingers again and again against Michael’s scalp to get as close as he could with his cuts, and it was… _something._ Michael shivered.  
  
Okay, not that bad.  
  
Well. Good. Really good even.  
  
Michael was nowhere near embarrassed, was prepared to blame it on sense memory of associating haircuts with Geoff but he was gonna behave. Even if it was hard. He was hard. Whatever, he was grown and respectable criminal fuckhead and he didn’t care if he got aroused during a haircut. Everything was already weird in the crew anyway- this might as well fucking happen. Nerves were gone, at least.  
  
Whatever it was, he was happy to make himself comfortable and indulge in Jeremy’s touch, eyes closed, and then open to watch Jeremy’s concentrated expression in the mirror as he worked. It was attractive. Jeremy was attractive- Michael already knew this. Close quarters were doing them some favors though, and Michael could sink into the heat Jeremy was emanating, especially for how cool Michael’s skin had become without his shirt. This was his fucking element, his nerves transforming into that familiar animal of _interest._ If anything, the tug at his hair and warmth of Jeremy’s hands were serving to make this tip the scales toward more than kinda hot.  
  
_Snip._ Fingers in his hair. _Snip._ Small, focused breaths from Jeremy. _Snip._  
  
Jeremy broke the silence with a deep breath, like he was coming back to this plane of existence, “Okay, I’m gonna go ahead and go in with the clippers, cool?”  
  
Michael cleared his throat, sat up a little bit, “Yeah, yeah.” His voice was croaky anyway, and he licked at his lips as he adjusted his pants while Jeremy set up the clippers.  
  
Then there was the buzzing, not exactly a comforting sound, but if Michael closed his eyes he could pretend it was a tattoo gun and that everything was fine. He still hadn’t looked at his reflection. The buzz was louder against his head, but it was oddly comforting. Michael idly trailed a hand down his thigh and his dick felt the soft interest awakening again. His hand trailed higher and higher with every sweep, and he held back a smirk as Jeremy’s hand landed warm and strong on his shoulder. He never could sit still.  
  
“Okay.” Jeremy said, and Michael jumped, hand straying away from his dick, “Now just the- well, I just need to get the front really.” Jeremy said, fussing with Michael’s hair a bit, “It doesn’t look bad actually. You look-,”  
  
“Young.” Michael suggested.  
  
“No, you look hot.” Jeremy said, and Michael caught his blush in the mirror.  
  
“Really?” Michael said, that easy smirk gracing his face again.  
  
“Trust me.” Jeremy said, and then he spun the chair around in a quick movement, so that Michael was flustered and caught off guard and very obviously hard.  
  
“I just need-,” Jeremy said, oblivious to Michael’s heated state, even as he stared up at Jeremy and then back down to where he was very nearly eye-level with his crotch. Before Michael could process what was happening, Jeremy stepped a leg between his and separated them so that he could kneel one knee in the small space on the seat of the chair. Right between his legs. Michael’s face heated. That thing before about him being in his element? Yeah, that was out the window.  
  
“There we go,” Jeremy said, combing his fingers through Michael’s hair and eliciting another shiver. The sound of scissors was drowned out by the blood roaring in Michael’s ears as Jeremy’s face hovered just inches from his.  
  
His fingers threaded through Michael’s hair and pulled a little more insistently, and Michael swallowed back groan, and he wasn’t even sure at this point what was so hot about it. The tease of Jeremy being so close, and not being able to touch- but he could, and he _would_ in any other case but mid-haircut was probably not the time. Even now he struggled not to thrust forward into the heat of Jeremy’s thigh between his spread legs.  
  
He weighed the options in his mind, the idea of just a little bit of friction against his cock already outweighing any logic Michael’s mind could trouble to provide. Something about bothering someone who is trying to complete a difficult task, _blah blah blah._ Jeremy was an expanse of muscle in front of him, and Michael could think of nothing but their bodies meeting. He whimpered as Jeremy tugged again, making Jeremy pause briefly.  
  
Michael couldn’t help it, inched his hips forward until there was no space left between his cock and Jeremy’s muscular thigh, rubbing forward wantonly. Jeremy paused again, and though Michael couldn’t make himself look up at his expression, he could feel Jeremy’s blush like it carried its own heat.  
  
“Michael…” Jeremy breathed out, “Are you hard?”  
  
Michael felt the hot singe of embarrassment licking at his form, and god it was delicious. His cheeks heated, his stomach sunk, and his cock twitched beneath his pants. He looked up in a haze of lust and shame to Jeremy, who was asking a question he already knew the answer to.  
  
“No.” Michael lied blatantly, just to see what Jeremy would say.  
  
“No?” Jeremy said, placing the scissors delicately on the counter and leaning down further into Michael’s space, not moving his thigh from where Michael was idly moving his hips against him, “Then what’s this?”  
  
Jeremy’s hand rubbed over Michael’s length, plainly visible through his pants, and Michael moaned, thrusting up into the friction of it. “Hm?” Jeremy asked, palming him roughly, “I thought you weren’t hard?”  
  
“God, I’m hard, okay I’m so- fuck, Jeremy c’mon,” Michael whined, “Touch me.”  
  
“I’m touching you,” Jeremy said, and Michael felt heat burn through his chest, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Really- _really_ touch me,” Michael said, wanting to move to undo his pants but feeling Jeremy’s gaze somehow stopping him.  
  
“Magic word?” Jeremy asked, ghosting his mouth down the line of Michael’s jaw.  
  
_“Please,”_ Michael moaned, and tugged Jeremy in by his shirt, startling him dropping the charade and into fully seating himself in Michael’s lap. Jeremy breathed in deeply as Michael kissed him, somewhere between a question and a suggestion, but Jeremy kissed back like they’d done it all before.  
  
Jeremy kissed down Michael’s neck, one hand still rubbing over Michael’s dick through his pants. Michael let his head fall back and moaned, pressing his hand over Jeremy’s and sighing. Jeremy hummed something of a chuckle and slid down to his knees on the floor.  
  
“Did you really want a haircut, or did you just want this?” Jeremy said, tugging at Michael’s zipper, and then pulling down his pants.  
  
“This? Oh Lil J, this is just a perk.” Michael said, tugging Jeremy up into his lap by his hair so that he could kiss him again, nipping at his lip when his mouth fell open as he grinded against Michael’s thigh.  
  
_“God,_ I love perks,” Jeremy moaned, and Michael laughed.  
  
Michael kicked his pants away and pulled them both to standing, Jeremy throwing his arms around Michael’s neck and kissing him breathless and dirty as they walked toward the connecting bedroom. Jeremy licked into his mouth hungrily, grasping at Michael’s shoulders and then hair and then waist. Michael was pulling at Jeremy’s shirts, breaking their kiss to pull both off at once. The backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell to sitting in front of Michael.  
  
Michael’s hand combed through Jeremy’s hair, his face smug as Jeremy barely contained his awe and want. Michael pulled down his boxer briefs and kicked them away, free hand stroking over his cock as he looked down at Jeremy.  
  
“You _really_ do look fucking hot, y’know,” Jeremy said, quietly, blinking and blinking like Michael was the sun.  
  
“He can even cut hair,” Michael said appreciatively.  
  
“I really want you to see it,” Jeremy said, hands coming up to land on Michael’s hips, thumbs sliding over the sharp of his hipbones.  
  
“I’ll see it,” Michael said, and then pushed Jeremy back onto the bed by his shoulders. He undid Jeremy’s pants and got rid of them, flipping Jeremy so he was bent over the bed with his both his feet planted on the floor.  
  
Michael pulled Jeremy’s briefs down to reveal his pale, perky ass and trailed his hands down Jeremy’s back, past the dimples at the base of his spine, until he could squeeze at Jeremy’s asscheeks. Jeremy took a deep breath and thrusted against the mattress.  
  
“Can I fuck you?” Michael said absentmindedly, glancing up toward Jeremy.  
  
_“Yes,”_ Jeremy breathed out.  
  
Michael nodded and opened the bedside table drawer to retrieve lube, coating his fingers and teasing one around the rim of Jeremy’s hole, just letting him know he was there before pressing in slowly. Jeremy inhaled sharply and then bared down, feeling the adjustment turn discomfort to pleasure when Michael crooked the finger inside him.  
  
“Fuck, you’re tight,” Michael said, and then slipped in another finger alongside the other, scissoring them inside of Jeremy.  
  
_“God,_ I want you inside me,” Jeremy moaned, and Michael leaned over Jeremy’s body on the mattress, kissing down his spine as he pressed his fingers into him deeper and quicker.  
  
_“Mm,”_ Jeremy moaned as Michael kissed marks down his back, slowly pressing in another finger and stretching him further. _“Michael,_ c’mon,” Jeremy said, and Michael bit at his shoulder before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his sheets.  
  
“You good?” Michael said on the verge of a chuckle as he rolled the condom over himself, drizzled lube over his length, and pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, not pressing in, just teasing there.  
  
_“Michael,”_ Jeremy moaned, muffled into the mattress.  
  
Michael let out the chuckle, “Okay,” Michael said, and then slowly pressed in, laugh evaporating as Jeremy’s heat surrounded him. “Fuck, _fuck,”_  
  
Jeremy closed his eyes, biting his lip as Michael fully seated himself inside him. Michael let out a slow breath and traced his hands down Jeremy’s back until his hands reached his hips.  
  
“Move,” Jeremy said, and Michael didn’t even take pause before he tested the waters, moving his hips back slowly and then back forward slow again, earning a low whine from Jeremy. Jeremy turned his head and grabbed Michael’s wrist, “Michael, _move,”_  
  
Michael nodded to himself and moved his hips back and then slammed forward, moaning out _“Fuck,”_ as he did. Jeremy’s hands fisted in the sheets, jaw dropping with the force of the thrust.  
  
Michael set a pace in earnest then, thrusting into Jeremy so that his dick started to rub into the soft sheets beneath him, friction so sweet against him.  
  
_“Ah,_ fuck- _Michael,”_ Jeremy moaned out as Michael thrusted into him, hips slamming loudly into his.  
  
“Fuck- _yeah,”_ Michael moaned, hands finding Jeremy’s ass again and squeezing as he thrusted into Jeremy’s heat, slamming his hips forward harder and harder.  
  
“God, give it to me- oh, _fuck,”_ Jeremy moaned, moving his own hips back to meet Michael’s every thrust and groaning low when Michael clawed his blunt fingernails down his back.  
  
“Yeah?” Michael breathed, and Jeremy nodded vigorously, his cock leaking onto the sheets and making a slick-sticky mess for him to thrust into.  
  
_“Yesss,”_ Jeremy moaned, and Michael reached forward with one hand, pulling Jeremy’s head back by his hair as he slammed in even harder.  
  
“Oh fuck- oh my god _Michael- ah-,”_ Jeremy moaned, back arching as he gave into the heated tug of his hair, his cock begging to be touched.  
  
Michael, as if sensing how close Jeremy was, reached around and got a hand on Jeremy’s cock, jerking him slick and easy as his thrusts became erratic, wrenching an endless moan out of Jeremy that hitched almost in surprise at how good it all felt.  
  
“Fuck- Michael- oh shit I’m gonna come, fuck _you’re gonna make me come_ oh fuck _I- I- ah-!”_ Jeremy moaned out, coming sticky over Michael’s fist, spilling down his wrist.  
  
Michael pulled out of Jeremy’s ass and removed the condom, turning Jeremy around so he was on his knees in front of Michael’s cock, eyes glassy and cheeks pink with exertion and hot pleasure. Michael moaned as he stripped his cock in front of Jeremy’s face, nearly losing it when Jeremy looked up at him all doe-eyed and took over, sucking on his cockhead teasingly and stroking him as he did.  
  
“Jeremy- _Jeremy,”_ Michael moaned, and Jeremy just licked almost sweetly over his cock, smearing his mouth with precome in a way that was oh-so delectable.  
  
“You gonna come on my face?” Jeremy said quietly, “You gonna give it all up for me?”  
  
Michael moaned, _“Fuck,_ yeah I’m gonna come,”  
  
“Get it all over my face, c’mon I know you wanna make _a mess of me,_ I know you wanna _ruin me,”_ Jeremy moaned, and Michael let out a sharp breath, took over jerking himself hard and fast.  
  
“Fuck, fuck I’m gonna come- _I’m- oh fuck I-,”_ Michael moaned, and then came with a shout, landing sticky on Jeremy’s mouth, lashes, cheekbones, all streaked with Michael’s release. Jeremy licked at the head of Michael’s cock as he came down, just to drive him crazy with it.  
  
“Fuck. Jesus fucking fuck,” Michael breathed out, pushing Jeremy’s mouth away from his oversensitive cock and sitting on the bed, pulling Jeremy up to sit with him.  
  
He rummaged through the nightstand until he came up with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, grabbing one for himself and then offering the box to Jeremy who shrugged and took one. Michael lit his cigarette then pressed the burning tip of his to Jeremy’s, Jeremy preoccupied with the practiced nimble movements of Michael’s fingers. Michael smoked like one might adjust a lover’s tie, with delicate fingers and loving touch. Jeremy wanted to suck his pale fingers until his hands were too shaky to hold the lighter.  
  
“Do you wanna see your hair?” Jeremy asked, and Michael shook his head vaguely like he had completely forgotten.  
  
“God, I feel like. Naked.” Michael said, scratching his fingers through the shorn hair on his head.  
  
“You _are_ naked.” Jeremy said, and Michael rolled his eyes, waving him off to retrieve a mirror.  
  
“Well?” Jeremy asked on jelly legs when Michael got a good look at Jeremy’s work.  
  
“I can live with it.” Michael said eventually, pulling another cigarette from the box.  
  
“Good enough for me.” Jeremy said, sitting beside him again and languidly drawing little nothings over his soft stomach.  
  
Michael didn’t say that he felt like he didn’t recognize himself, or that he would probably never let anyone cut his hair this short again, but then again he didn’t say a lot of things. Some things just stayed beneath the mattress, where secrets tucked tightly between this and that. Jeremy had done him a favor, and he was grateful. It’s just hair. It’ll be back come summer.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooooo long time no fucking post but we're back!!!
> 
> As always hope you guys liked this one, if you did leave a kudos and let me know what you think in the comments! Who's up next in this series? Hahaha ♥


End file.
